


Well Meant

by LadyBloodDove



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Brotherly Love, Challenge Response, Fluff, For Everyone..., For a Friend, Fujitaka's A Great Dad, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Paint... I Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBloodDove/pseuds/LadyBloodDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujitaka helps two guardians come to a compromise for each other and their respective siblings. For Oo Moon Calf oO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Meant

**Author's Note:**

> Fujitaka helps two guardians come to a compromise for each other and their respective siblings. For Oo Moon Calf oO. A Spinal Yue story. Revised!

"He drives me insane!" A soft monotone rang out.

"She IS insane!" A slightly louder, more masculine voice answered.

Fujitaka nodded, and wrote something down on a piece of the paper that lay scattered haphazardly across his sponge painted blue desk. He looked over his notes as the two guardians continued to rage, and sighed, depositing his pen into the clay bowl he kept writing utensils in. This was Touya and Sakura all over again. Except this time, he was dealing with two Sakura's.

This had all started with the harassment of the moon guardian. Eriol had had a party for everyone that knew of the cards.

Spinal Sun had spent the entirety of the party running away from Ruby Moon. And Cerberus… He pulled the moon guardians hair, attempted to set his clothing on fire, and managed to rip most of the feathers off of his left wing. This was the straw that broke the camels back. While Yue rarely fought back, but this time… There was blood before they stopped fighting.

And now, Yue and Spinal stood in front of him, crowded into his little office. The moon guardians arm was swathed in bandages where Kero had accidentally bitten him.

When Kero bit him, he stopped retaliating. He practically launched the sun lion into a near by tree. He then stood and, despite Kero and Sakura's pleas for him to stop, he flew off. It took almost three hours for Sakura to find him and convince him to let her patch his arm.

That's when Fujitaka decided he had had it! The guardians were acting like children! And, as every respectable parent, Fujitaka decided to do something about it! That's why they stood in front of him now.

He cleared his throat as the guardians continued to bicker. Two heads shot up, cat eyes boring into him. That was fairly easy… It took a full hour for Sakura and Touya to listen to him. He stood and moved over, lightly pushing each of them into a chair. "Now that we have determined how you feel about your brother and your sister, tell me why you feel this way."

"He always says to listen to him, to follow his orders and I wouldn't get hurt. Don't touch this. Don't do that. It is so frustrating! I am not a child!" The guardian insisted. It was somewhat amusing to watch the normally unfazed guardian get so riled.

"She shoves sugar down my throat. Her favorite pass time is putting sugar in foods that shouldn't have sugar! She loves to warn me too! And that includes thing that she didn't spike!" The other grumbled.

"What happens when you don't listen to them?" Fujitaka asked calmly. He held a look that would have made anyone spill their guts to him.

"I generally got hurt." The guardian replied quietly.

"I would get drunk." He mumbled.

"And what do they do when this happens?" The question was calmly asked.

"He would make sure I was alright."

"She would make sure that I didn't hurt myself."

Fujitaka smiled. "And what have we learned about our sibling?" He asked.

"That they actually meant well?" They mumbled in unison as realization sank in.

"Correct." Fujitaka nodded. "And what about each other?"

They looked at each other, silver violet meeting teal. "That we are more alike than previously thought?" Were the words spoken from the moon guardians pale lips. Fujitaka nodded.

Spinal Sun looked thoughtful. "Maybe next time they drive us crazy we can talk to each other?" He asked. Yue inclined his head. "I'd like that." He murmured, reaching out to stroke Spinals soft ears. The cat leaned into the touch and purred.

Fujitaka motioned them to stand. As they exited, Spinal's plush form on Yue's shoulder, he smiled.

"While you are out, could you send in Ruby Moon and Cerberus? I believe that its their turn."

**Author's Note:**

> With Love
> 
> Lady BloodDove
> 
> THE SILENCE SPEAKS


End file.
